Conventional low density polyethylene (LDPE) exhibits good processability. Poly(alkoxides) exhibit good processing aid properties. The combination of these properties is desirable, but blends of these polymers are difficult to use due to their tendency to phase separate. Grafting one polymer to the other using peroxide/reactive extrusion is know, but the process leaves a substantial portion of the LDPE ungrafted which, in turn, tends to phase separate from the grafted polymer and any ungrafted poly(alkoxide). Accordingly, a need exists for a polymer of poly(alkoxide) and LDPE, and a process for making it.